


【帶卡】信者

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 題意：信徒。原版是阿甯的作品，十尾堍 x 六火卡。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 19





	【帶卡】信者

他們為什麼會變成現在這般？說實話，宇智波帶土也不曉得。

他低頭凝視著腿間的白髮男人。雙膝跪地，握著別的男人陰莖，軟舌在馬眼舔拭，腮幫子一鼓一鼓的，喉間不時傳出悶聲。卡卡西的技術談不上好，呼吸受阻致氣息逐漸紊亂，未即時嚥下的唾液打溼了下顎，更甚於滴落至白袍，暈染一小塊深色的水印。

他的技術也不需要好。帶土有一下沒一下順著卡卡西的後腦勺，來自英雄的鼓勵，叫卡卡西更賣力地討好他。

難受嗎？他沒有問，卡卡西也不會回答他。

洞穴昏暗，人跡罕至，唯有水珠規律的滴落聲和卡卡西吮吸的水聲迴盪在整個空間。燈火幽幽，為五官刷上適量的陰影，又深邃幾分，睫毛纖長得不可思議。精液的腥澀味在口腔內漫開，使他眉頭微微蹙起，卻倔強得吞得更深，粉舌推拒地抵著柱頭，幼貓似的嗚咽使帶土的眸更暗了些。

卡卡西撫過柱身，在上頭揉揉按按，當然也沒忘了囊袋。他的手指格外靈活，歸功於那一手華麗的苦無技巧，此刻總持鋒利武器的手改為把握帶土的性器，卻一點也不顯得突兀。

這種帶點屈辱意味的動作，卻在他偶爾抬眼裡變了味。他的眼裡有深深的眷戀，有虔誠的狂熱，有無法言語的悲傷，有發自內心的憐惜，卻沒有一丁點的不情願，叫帶土恍惚間以為自己不是被服侍的那一個，而是被君主允許接近的臣僕。

他為什麼難過？宇智波帶土庸碌一生，只是想讓他在乎的人免於憂愁。所以他根本沒必要難過。

枝條撩起卡卡西的衣袍，卻沒有完全褪下──他喜歡卡卡西這一身，部分原因是以象徵忍者最高權位之一的裝扮跪在這兒討好他，沒有哪個男人能抗拒這種成就感，也唯有這種時候他才覺得自己還只是個普通的男人。

但於此同時，這一身打扮是曾經的他最嚮往的事物。誰都清楚旗木卡卡西為何同意成為第六代火影，那並不是單純的為木葉這麼簡單。

枝條纏繞卡卡西的胸膛，他知道適度的束縛反倒會使卡卡西更進入狀態。葉片捲上卡卡西的乳首，尖端調皮地玩弄乳尖，粗糙的表面磨蹭過從未接受撫摸的部位，讓卡卡西一度停下動作，只能偎著他的膝蓋，恍惚地望著他。他張開手，帶土傾身而去，任由卡卡西環住他的脖頸，耳邊傳來微小的嗚嗚聲，碎髮不斷搔刮著他的側頰，薄唇不時擦過他的頸側，灼熱的鼻息隨之噴灑，如同向長親尋求慰藉的幼獸，卡卡西低喊著他的名字。

「帶土、帶土……」

他應了一聲。現在還會喊他名字的人已經不多了，在尋常人眼裡，他是災厄的代名詞，根本不樂意提起他，久而久之，他偶爾都會忘記自己還有「宇智波帶土」這個名字。可是卡卡西不一樣，他始終只把他當成宇智波帶土，格外喜歡喊他的名字，在日常言談，在餐桌上，在床第之間。

帶土平靜地看著卡卡西繼續他的慰撫，低啞道，「也摸摸你自己。」

被撩起的衣袍可見下頭高高翹起的性器，但卡卡西全然不在乎自己，他若不提，卡卡西便會全神貫注在他身上。

卡卡西毫不猶豫地探向自己的陰莖。

他其實不希望卡卡西接下火影之位，他只需要平靜地活下去就好。帶土垂眸看著卡卡西自瀆，相較伺候他的花招百出，卡卡西對自己顯然不夠上心。儘管卡卡西從不忤逆他──就連他都會擔心自己背叛自己──但在這方面有莫名的堅持，不是含糊帶過，便是轉移目標，說什麼都不肯答應。

空懸已久的性欲乍受主人關心，急切地想向主人表明自己的需要，精液幾乎是從馬眼漏出來的，怒張的青筋大肆張揚主人正沉淪情慾的事實。卡卡西兼顧兩邊已夠嗆，習慣被填滿的後穴開始分泌液體，高聲表達空虛。液體順著大腿向下流淌，啪噠滴落地面。

這一切被帶土盡收眼底。

這個傻子。他無聲嘆息。就不曉得開口讓他做些什麼嗎？

胸膛處尚在挑撥紅櫻的枝條，光憑想像也清楚停止愛撫後卡卡西失落的眼神。於是他喚來更多枝條，它們先是纏繞卡卡西的大腿，阻止雙腿併攏，隨後一部分代替卡卡西的手安撫前端，另一部分探向後頭。覺察帶土的用意，卡卡西自發地分開雙臀，讓枝條一舉貫穿至最深處。

「唔嗯！」

肇因於頻繁的性事，被強行開拓的後穴尚不至於出血，但疼痛感仍然存在。枝條沒有給他適應的時間，直接開始抽插，凹凸不平的表面蹭過腸壁，要不了多久便讓卡卡西顧不上口交。雙目迷濛，唇齒間吐出甜膩的喘息，快意與痛苦並存，卡卡西連跪也跪不穩，踉蹌跌坐在地，剎那間的碰撞讓體內的枝條更加深入。

這個姿勢叫枝條無法順利進出，他乾脆操縱枝條吊起卡卡西的雙臂，讓他整個人懸空。忽然的失重刺激忍者的敏感神經，失神狀態的卡卡西反射性踢腿，被帶土穩穩接下後才平靜下來，雙腿虛虛圈著帶土的腰身。

他就像個娃娃，任帶土隨意擺布。腳趾蜷縮，雙腿因快感肆虐不由自主想併攏，礙於枝條無能為力，頭向右側垂去，汗濕的髮沾黏在臉上，粉舌自唇齒間探出，無比狼狽的狀態，卻只讓人想再過分一些。

他摸上卡卡西的臉頰，後者順從地倚靠，不時蹭蹭他的掌心，看向他的眼神是全然的信任，一村之影保受情慾摧殘又受制於人的狀態卻沒讓卡卡西沾染一絲低人一等的感覺，過於澄澈的目光反倒讓人不及避開。

他張了張口，無聲道：我想吻你。

帶土俯身湊了過去，卡卡西隨即附上唇瓣，給帶土一個灼熱的親吻。情慾是有的，但更多的是安慰，彷彿在告訴他：沒事，我在呢。

自他接替六道的仙人之位以來，無數人向他祈求。有些人希望他去死，他們的家人在他一手策劃的第四次忍界大戰中消亡；有些人希望他幫助他們，用他的力量一統忍界。而平民百姓多半希望他安分守己，為此他們不介意以神為名供奉他。

但卡卡西從來不向他索取什麼，帶土對此感到不快。接受仙人身分後，他已鮮少感受到情緒波動，不過旗木卡卡西這個人，總有本事讓他覺得自己只不過是個普通人。

得知無限月讀只是一場騙局後，帶土解放所有人，獨自離開現場。起先忍聯以為他會再度發動戰爭，宇智波帶土這等人，不可能單純因為一個計畫失敗便放棄。但他不僅沒有隱藏行蹤，還會對迷失在森林裡的旅人伸出援手後，忍聯決心派人弄清他的目的，最佳人選便是匆忙接任第六代火影的卡卡西。

卡卡西笑吟吟地衝他打招呼時，帶土久違感受到無力。

「你不該接受的。」他又問：「你來做什麼？」

無論是火影之位，還是前來找他，哪一個都是艱深的送命題。倘若帶土為此發難，首先被追究責任的肯定是卡卡西。他是那麼聰明的人，怎麼可能沒想到這種事？

然而卡卡西卻說：「我只是想見你。」

出乎意料的回答讓帶土一愣，他偏過頭，道：「如果你是來問我之後打算做什麼的，你可以回去了。」

卡卡西像是沒聽出謝客的言下之意，自顧自道：「我聽說神偶爾也會為信徒實現願望。」白髮男人看著他，面上看不出一絲情緒，「所以，你願意實現我的願望嗎？」

帶土沒說話，卡卡西抿抿唇，遂走上前，雙手捧著他的臉，將唇印了上去。

那談不上是一個吻，充其量是貼上去。但顫抖的唇瓣證實卡卡西遠不如外表那般鎮定，他雙眼緊閉，似乎是害怕在他臉上瞧見一絲反感。

他當然不可能無動於衷，卻也與反感無關。帶土雙目低垂，在卡卡西解下衣袍，大著膽跨上他的腿，明目張膽地發出邀請時，他也只是想：這就是卡卡西的願望？

然後他們就做了。

這種事有了第一次，第二次便是順理成章。卡卡西不常來找他，想當然爾是被火影的業務絆住了腳步，但每一回都會發展成這種狀況。

軟舌舔過雙脣，拉回分心的帶土，對上那雙濕潤的眸，他便自動鬆開牙關，脣齒相依，舌頭像兩條交媾的蛇恣意糾纏。卡卡西很快敗下陣來，他的體力不算差，但在帶土面前就不夠看了，眼神渙散地任帶土掠奪口腔內的空氣，嗚嗚咽咽地低吟。

更何況枝條仍在後穴持續進出，把後頭攪和得一蹋糊塗，汁水隨著抽離被帶出，打得地面一片泥濘，卡卡西小腹緊縮，眼看就要達到高潮，卻被枝條纏緊了根部，其中一根更放肆地堵住馬眼強行阻止射精。

後穴的枝條隨即被猛力抽出，過於粗暴的動作讓卡卡西弓起腰，鼻腔發出一陣黏膩的哼聲。大掌揉捏兩辦臀肉，掌上粗糙的繭磨過嬌嫩的臀部，讓後穴更加氾濫。指尖不時擦過後穴的入口，甚至吞進一段指節，相比方才以較粗的枝條進入到略深處顯然不夠看。

卡卡西顧不得羞怯──或者說，在他的英雄面前，那是最無用的情緒──腳趾曖昧地在帶土的後腰繞圈，他太清楚帶土的敏感地帶，果不其然讓帶土眉頭緊蹙，呼吸又重了幾分。眉宇間滿是情動的色彩，他舔舔唇，道：「進、進來，嗯……我想要你。」

我想要你。卡卡西不只是嘴上說著，眼裡也寫滿了渴望。帶土低頭親吻左眼的刀疤，感受眼皮下頭顫動的眼珠，趁卡卡西分心享受難得的溫柔時，下身猛地挺進，一舉進入最深處。

「呃──」

恍若離水的魚，卡卡西連聲呻吟都喊不全。陰莖的尺寸和熱度和枝條根本無法一概而論，哪怕直抵最深處帶來的過多的快感至讓人畏怯的程度，被充分擴張的後穴仍然緊咬能為它帶來快樂的貴客，忠誠反應旗木卡卡西對宇智波帶土的嚮往。

帶土向來不懂得手下留情，在性事上是如此，在對自己更是如此。甬道被強硬地破開，醺紅的眼眶頃刻間泛起淚光，瞇著眼試圖聚焦視線，將他的英雄的身影牢牢記住。雙腿已然連纏住帶土的腰都提不起勁，跟灌了鉛似地掛在帶土的雙臂，腳趾不斷重複著縮放的動作。

吊起的姿勢讓卡卡西無法過多使力，他將卡卡西的腿分得更開一些，整個人嵌了進去，親密接合至彷彿生來便是一體。他咬著緊身衣的下緣，拉高至鎖骨處，順勢埋入卡卡西的頸間，留下深刻的牙印。

「太、太深了……太深了，帶土──」

卡卡西低喃道。嗓子染上濃重的哭腔，他搖頭晃腦狀似抗拒，腰部卻主動迎合撞擊，活像剛施打藥物正興致上頭的癮君子，更進一步吊起帶土的興致。他直起身，開始控制力道，頻率適度地抽插，低下頭憐愛地親吻他的髮旋。

可我不需要帶土節制。卡卡西恍惚地想。受仙人性格影響的帶土就這點不好，他有時無法準確判斷人的情緒。

他更希望帶土再暴力一些，最好讓他死在這裡，讓他不用再面對繁瑣的俗世，永遠地屬於他的英雄。

宇智波帶土就是個傻子，卡卡西始終這麼認為。

無限月讀的失敗沒能讓他放棄以一己之力換取和平的念頭，而今他打算以自己為餌，有了共同的敵人，忍者們便能放下成見同心協力。

帶土是這麼告訴他的：盡可能利用我吧，卡卡西。

那你呢？卡卡西差點對他的英雄咆哮，他根本不需要帶土為他做什麼，他只希望帶土好好的。

可惜在這方面他們同樣固執，所以他同意繼任第六代火影，位高權重方便他動手腳保全帶土。

他能為這個男人獻上一切，他想為這個男人獻上一切。

但現在他顧不了那麼多，他需要帶土，他需要解脫，品嘗到自食惡果滋味的卡卡西啜泣不止，不得不再次開口，「再深一點──好舒服！」

換作以前的宇智波帶土，沒準會調侃卡卡西不懂矜持。但現在的宇智波帶土只會忠於卡卡西的意願行事，順從地將肉刃重新嵌入，比方才進的更深一些，囊袋撞在緊實的臀部啪啪作響，把雪白的雙臀撞出一片紅。柱身狠狠磨擦過卡卡西的敏感點，迫使他仰起頭顱，喉間滾出崩潰的呻吟。

他想射，想逃離這個地獄……可他為什麼逃不了呢？他竭力運轉被情慾沖刷至停擺的腦袋，在撞擊中勉強睜開眼，總算找到讓他無法射精的罪魁禍首，那緊纏陰莖根部的枝條。他抽不出手除去那些枝條，焦急的心情忠實反應在身體上，溫熱的穴肉更加熱切吞吐著柱身。

「我想射！」卡卡西總算想到解決的方法，又一次哭喊道：「求求你，讓我射！」

帶土抽開枝條的剎那，卡卡西便投降了。憋得過久，白濁的液體幾乎是溢出來的，順著腿根下滑，隨著帶土的挺進濺到彼此身上。他又抽插幾回，遂抵在最深處射精，體內被充滿的感覺叫卡卡西又呻吟著射了一回。

他們在窒息般的寂靜中逐漸平復呼吸。

抽出肉刃時，體內的液體也隨之傾瀉，卡卡西難得鬧了大紅臉。他縮了縮後穴，絕望地發現無法阻止後便自暴自棄地不再理會。說來也奇怪，在床第間各種大膽行為，或者說些淫聲穢語都不會叫卡卡西羞赧，唯有這種時候才會見著他的另一面。

但卡卡西又不樂意他抽出。帶土鬆開束縛，緩慢將人放下，默默地想，他們第二次做愛時他怎麼說都無法讓卡卡西鬆開他緊纏著自己的雙腿。人類可真是難以理解……不對，他好像也是個普通人。

卡卡西艱難地處理完氾濫成災的後穴，重新穿回衣物，打理好儀容，他又是那個備受景仰的第六代火影。

然後備受景仰的第六代火影坐著恢復一會兒，便自然地坐到他腿上，嫻熟地討要吻別。

「有什麼想吃的嗎？」卡卡西瀟灑抹去糾纏間唇角溢出的唾液，哄問道，「我給你買那家紅豆糕怎麼樣？你很久沒品嚐老闆的手藝了吧。」

「……你別再過來了。」

一村的領袖，怎麼能和他這種人牽扯不清？

「那怎麼行。」卡卡西笑吟吟道，「你不是還沒實現我的願望嗎？」

那你的願望到底是什麼？帶土想這麼問。到底是什麼樣的願望，讓他甘心像現在這般把自己當作祭品一般獻上？

「我也說了，你要是不願意再見到我就離開這裡吧，到一個我找不到的地方。」

帶土沉默了。他當然也想過這種事，可是隨即他又想，卡卡西如果找不到他會不會難過？很快便打消這種念頭。

「那就下次見啦，帶土。」

說完，卡卡西便瞬身離開了。

我希望你幸福。

帶土望著卡卡西消失的位置，半晌後閉上眼。

**Author's Note:**

> 快去給阿甯打call！


End file.
